


How The Story Ends

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After Abyss, there are things that need to be resolved.





	How The Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

The party was in full swing. SGC personnel filled the house to capacity. They stood in small groups, laughing and talking, balancing drinks while trying to partake of the vast array of food, the noise of their merrymaking not quite drowning out the background music. Over on one side, Feretti was regaling some of the newer recruits with tales of the first mission. Sam and Janet giggled together in the far corner, their wine glasses dangling precariously from less than co-ordinated fingers. General Hammond held court in another part of the room, no doubt also reminiscing with some of the older members of the gathering. Even Jonas looked happy and relaxed, discussing some aspect of Jaffa meditation with Teal'c, clearly now a fully integrated member of SGC society. At the centre of it all, was the man to whom they were all there to say farewell -- Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Daniel stood alone at the edge of the room, watching as Jack moved from group to group, making sure everyone was well supplied with food and alcohol, and spreading his attention around so that everyone was made welcome. It was a strange experience, being here, once again a member of this wonderful group of people. But Daniel still found himself keeping to the sidelines, observing rather than participating, and he wondered how long it would be before he truly felt comfortable walking among them again.

The scene before him now was certainly very different to how he had found himself in this house not so long ago...

* * *

_Two months earlier:_

Jack collapsed back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Janet had finally released him from the infirmary after his little encounter with Baal and he'd been ordered to take it easy at home for a few days before returning to work. _Yeah, right -- take it easy._ That was somewhat difficult when all he could see when he closed his eyes were knives and acid flying towards him. He felt his hands clench into fists at the memory, then cursed silently in frustration, forcing his fingers to uncurl. He tried to think about something else, something to help him relax, and the image that came into his mind was Daniel. 

Daniel, in that chunky knit sweater, looking at him with such pain and such love in his eyes. A wave of peace accompanied the image, flowing through Jack's weary body and washing away the memories of his torture at Baal's hands.

Jack found himself talking aloud to the empty room. "I'm so tired, Daniel. I'm tired of fighting, tired of beating one bad guy only for three more to take his place. I'm tired of hurting, and I'm tired of giving it everything and not getting anywhere. I'm tired of having the fate of the planet resting on my shoulders. It's time for someone else to take the burden. But most of all, I'm tired of not having you around. It wasn't until you showed up in that cell that I realised just how much had been missing since you left. None of it matters any more, Daniel, because we haven't got you to give it all meaning. And I wish you were here so I could tell you that."

"I am here, Jack."

The voice took Jack completely by surprise, and he shot up from the couch, spinning round to see Daniel standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was wearing the same outfit as when he'd appeared in the cell, his hands in his pockets, his expression warm.

"Jesus, Daniel!" Jack sputtered. "You shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that. And you shouldn't listen in on private conversations, either."

Daniel moved forwards into the living room, stopping at the other end of the couch. "You were talking to me," he pointed out, with the first hint of a smile.

"Well, yes, I *was* talking to you, but I wasn't talking to *you*."

Daniel closed the distance between them to a few feet, his expression becoming serious again. "Did you mean what you said?"

"About retiring?" Jack's awkwardness vanished before Daniel's steady gaze. "Yeah, I did. I don't want to do this any more, Daniel."

"And what you said about me?"

"Yeah, that too." Jack looked down at the floor, unwilling to maintain eye contact in the face of such emotional honesty.

Daniel stepped forwards again and, when he spoke, his tone was earnest. "Then come with me. The offer's still open -- I can help you ascend."

Jack raised his hands between them, but didn't move away. "Whoa! Now wait just a minute! I said I was tired of working, not living!" He met Daniel's gaze again. "I'm still not ready to take that step with you." At the disappointment that immediately clouded Daniel's features, he smiled gently and continued, "Besides, if we're both energy beings or whatever it is you call yourselves, will we still be able to do this?"

Closing the remaining distance between them, Jack reached up and placed his hands on either side of Daniel's face before leaning in and pressing his lips to those of the younger man. Daniel stiffened and, for a moment, Jack thought he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. But then, with a small moan, Daniel relaxed into the kiss, bringing his arms up to embrace Jack tightly.

For a while, they both lost themselves in the moment, then Jack broke away, leaning back to search Daniel's face. "So, will we?"

Cheeks flushed and lips still parted, Daniel looked back at him in confusion. "W-will we what?"

"Will we still be able to do that if I ascend?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to look at the floor. "Um, no."

Jack lifted Daniel's chin with one finger so that their eyes met again. "That settles it, then," he announced with a grin. "I'm definitely not ready!"

Much to Jack's surprise, Daniel's response was to turn away and move hastily towards the door.

"I- I have to go," the younger man said without turning around. And then he was gone, as suddenly as he'd appeared, leaving Jack standing alone and confused in his living room.

* * *

* _Oma?*_

_*So you are leaving us, Daniel.*_

_*Jack needs me.*_

_*And?*_

_*And I need him.*_

_*You have finally discovered the truth that has always resided in your heart.*_

_*It would seem so.*_

_*Then you have learned that which you came here to learn. Go, be with him. In time, you will return to us with him at your side, and you will both be the stronger for it.*_

_*Thank you for understanding.*_

_*When the path is already clear, there is no need to cut down the trees.*_

* * *

Jack was still standing where he'd been left, wondering what had gone wrong, when Daniel reappeared right in front of him.

"Sorry about that," the younger man said. "Just had to take care of something. Now I'm all yours."

With that, he reached for Jack and now it was his turn to instigate a kiss. As Daniel's body moulded itself to his, Jack was aware of an intensely bright flash of white light, and suddenly the scent, the feel, the taste -- the very essence of Daniel was stronger, more sure -- more real.

Jack broke away, staring at Daniel in amazement, his hands gripping the other man's upper arms tightly.

"You came back. All the way back."

"Yes."

"For me."

"Yes."

"Daniel... I... I don't know what to say."

Daniel smiled, and it was a smile Jack had never seen before, full of love and hope. "Then don't say anything." A hint of mischief crept into his expression. "There are ways of communicating that don't need words, you know. Trust me, I'm an expert."

After that, there were no more words from either of them for quite some time.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

Daniel smiled quietly to himself, his immediate surroundings retreating before the happy memory. His attention was brought back to the party when the guests all started calling on Jack to make a speech. He looked on as Jack feigned embarrassment before being pushed to the centre of the room and surrounded by his grinning friends.

Jack held up his hands in surrender and the crowd fell silent.

"First of all," he began, "let's hear it for the catering, provided by two of our most charming personnel -- Major Carter and Dr Frasier. Sam, Janet, thanks for providing the surprise of the evening by revealing that you can actually cook! Who knew?" There was the inevitable laughter as Sam and Janet threw mock glares at Jack. "Seriously, folks, I'd like to thank you all for showing up. It's been a hell of a ride, but it's finally time for me to get off. I won't be disappearing from your lives completely, though, since I'll be getting daily news bulletins from our newly returned archaeologist. Where is he?"

Several heads turned in Daniel's direction, and the crowd parted to let Jack through. Upon reaching Daniel's side, he said softly, "What are you doing way over here?"

"Just watching."

"Haven't you heard?" Jack asked with a grin, taking Daniel's hand and pulling him away from the wall. "Audience participation is encouraged around here!"

As he was dragged through the crowd of guests, Daniel caught the eye of several of his friends. Sam, Janet, Feretti, General Hammond, even Teal'c, were all grinning widely at him. Then he realised Jack was speaking again.

"He hasn't got his super powers any more so, even though he's rejoining the SGC purely as an Earthside consultant, I'm trusting all of you to look after him for me. And just to make sure none of you get any ideas about looking after him **too** well, I'd like to make my prior claim completely clear."

With that, Jack grabbed hold of Daniel's arms and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss.

The entire room resounded with cheers, and Daniel realised that he was finally home.


End file.
